


Калейдоскоп

by Fulona_de_Britain



Series: KamskiReed [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimental Style, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Soft Elijah Kamski, Soft Gavin Reed, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Сломанный калейдоскоп можно починить. Или доломать.





	Калейдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Работа посвящена https://twitter.com/AXby46  
> За вдохновение ♥
> 
> То ли юст, то ли преслэш... В любом случае, на КФ явно не хватает работ, где отношения этих двоих показаны со стороны обычного общения, без перехода на потрахушки.  
> Милоту и софт отношения в массы?
> 
> Песня-вдохновитель: Корсика - Калейдоскоп

      Гэвин Рид не умеет жить свою жизнь.  
      Именно так он думает, стоя в собственной квартире напротив «человека века», величайшего гения и сборника прочих эпитетов, которые никуда не делись даже после андроидской революции (даром, что мирной).  
      Элайджа умудряется выглядеть безупречно даже в уютной толстовке с дурацким принтом, потасканных джинсах и в очках в толстой оправе. Узнать его несложно — но то для Рида. Для большинства людей, Камски в глаза не видевших, в этом ботане нет ничего примечательного. И хорошо. Элайджа должен знать, что делает. Хоть кто-то из них должен.  
      — Ты молчишь, — чуть удивленно замечает Камски, когда тишина затягивается. — Непохоже на тебя.  
      — А каких слов ты ждешь? — спрашивает Гэвин с искренним интересом.  
      В последний раз лично они виделись лет двадцать назад. Ругались в пух и прах (на самом деле, ругался только Рид — Элайджа попросту не понимал сути претензий), и обещали оставить друг друга в покое. И хотя Гэвин о своих словах пожалел очень быстро, гордость не дала ни извиниться, ни даже просто поговорить. А потом статус Камски взлетел до недосягаемых уже высот и расти продолжал — сейчас даже среди людей найдутся те, кто не посчитает кощунством сравнить «гения столетия» с богом. Так что Рид еще тогда решил, что хотя бы одного человека его эгоизм коснуться не должен.  
      — «Привет, Эл, я скучал», — Элайджа пожимает плечами и следит за собеседником внимательно. Он хочет выглядеть невозмутимым, но Гэвин привык видеть лгущих людей и вычислять их. С андроидами, конечно, сложнее, но Камски, хоть и создал свои безупречные творения, остается человеком. — Или «Какого черта тебя сюда принесло?», например.  
      — Какого черта тебя сюда принесло? — услужливо повторяет Рид. Он не знает, что еще сказать. Он не понимает, зачем это все происходит сейчас.  
      — Ты переехал, — тон Элайджи подозрительно близок к обвинительному. Гэвин вскидывает бровь, выражая не то недоумение, не то издевку, и Камски поправляется. — Я хотел встретиться раньше, но в старой квартире тебя уже не было, а новый адрес ты там не оставил.  
      — Зачем тебе меня видеть? — Рид вздыхает устало. Зачесывает пятерней волосы назад и, подумав, уходит на кухню, оставив гостя обдумывать вопрос.  
      Много времени тому не требуется: когда Гэвин возвращается с двумя стаканами и бутылкой хорошего виски (Тина подарила на прошлый День рождения; сказала «для важных переговоров» и посмеивалась с реакции друга — а вот, как все обернулось), Элайджа уже выглядит вполне собранным и решительным.  
      — Я скучал, — прямо говорит он. — Мне пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы найти тебя.  
      — Да неужели? Спросил бы своих ручных щеночков, — фыркает Рид недоверчиво. — Что один, что второй явно не упустят шанса выслужиться перед Творцом.  
      Он шумно ставит стаканы и бутылку на кофейный столик и приглашающе кивает на одно из кресел, а сам усаживается во второе, напротив.  
      Здравый смысл говорит, что надо сворачивать лавочку, не бередить старые раны, пресечь новые заранее. И лучший для этого вариант — распрощаться и выставить «гения, миллиардера и так далее» прочь, чтобы больше никогда не вспоминать. Вместо этого Гэвин разливает виски по бокалам и подталкивает один ближе к гостю.  
      — Я, может, и создал их, но это не значит, что они много со мной общаются, — Камски качает головой, садится в кресло и берет стакан. Даже так он умудряется выглядеть привлекательно, хотя ничего особенного вовсе не делает. Рид в этот момент ненавидит свою привязчивость.  
      — Что, даже Девятка? — усмехается Гэвин, отгоняя непрошенные мысли об упущенных возможностях подальше. Элайджа отвечает ему вопросительным взглядом, и в этот раз ему даже почти удается обман. Почти. — Вот только не надо так смотреть. Сложно было не догадаться, когда его приставили конкретно ко мне, и учитывая, что он знает меня и мои вкусы подозрительно хорошо. Самообучение самообучением, но в этом вы все же перестарались.  
      — Я сделал его не чтобы шпионить за тобой, — все же сознается Камски. Виноватым он совсем не выглядит.  
      — А ради чего? Мне правда интересно — я и не думал, что ради слежки. Все понять не мог, нафига это все, а этот остолоп только отмалчивался.  
      — Я видел репортаж с погрома в Даунтауне, — Элайджа хмурится. В тоне его отчетливо звучит раздражение. — Ты попал в больницу.  
      — И? — тянет Рид, когда понимает, что продолжать Камски не собирается.  
      — И все. Я сделал Ричарда, чтобы хоть кто-то за тобой присматривал, раз уж ты сам это нужным не считаешь.  
      — Какая забота, — Гэвин скалится, ощущая привычную тягу защищаться. Вот только в этот раз его ирония особого эффекта не имеет.  
      Элайджа поднимает взгляд, смотрит Риду за плечо и так и замирает. Близоруко, несмотря на очки, щурится и весь напрягается, будто струна. Гэвину не нужно оборачиваться и смотреть — он и так знает, что там может быть такого, что привлечет внимание гостя.  
      Тот разом опустошает свой почти нетронутый до этого стакан и резко, даже не пошатнувшись, встает. Рид молчит — опасается, что голос его подведет, и только терпеливо ждет, пока Камски дойдет до книжного шкафа и достанет с верхней полки привлекшую его вещь.  
      — Ты сохранил его, — удивленно и, кажется, даже растроганно говорит Элайджа, возвращаясь к столику. Гэвин прекрасно знает, как сильно проебался — теперь уже никакие его слова не помогут. — Я не ожидал такого.  
      Рид хмуро смотрит. В руках Камски — старый, чуть истрепанный временем, но сохранившийся удивительно хорошо калейдоскоп. Он древний совсем, Элайджа сделал ему в подарок на День рождения, когда им было по восемь. Стараясь сделать картинки красивыми, он тогда изрезал пальцы в кровь о маленькие осколки цветных стекол, которые собирал несколько месяцев. Для Гэвина, видевшего мало даже просто хорошего отношения, не то, что подарков, это было настоящим детским чудом.  
      Этот же подарок, кажется, запустил целую цепную реакцию: вдохновленный его восторгом Камски полюбил создавать, а сам Рид полюбил, что Элайджа создает что-то для него. Потом Элайджа стал создавать для всех, а любовь Гэвина перекинулась с его созданий на самого создателя, и это их отдалило. Они виделись все реже, общались все меньше — пока, наконец, Рид не решил, что пора это все прекратить, и не приехал к лучшему когда-то другу, чтобы разругаться и больше не мучить ни себя, ни его. Дать тому жить так, как он заслуживал, без балласта за спиной.  
      Он надеялся, что после этого его отпустит, чувства остынут, и память померкнет. Ошибся. Лицо Камски мелькало на каждом экране, его имя звучало отовсюду, а все, что у него оставалось — это старый калейдоскоп из детства, одна из немногих вещей, которая не пострадала от его глупости и поспешных решений. Да и тот сломался через пару лет после той ссоры. Правда, даже так Гэвин забрал его с собой при переезде — выбросить рука так и не поднялась.  
      — Не работает, — констатирует Элайджа, повертев игрушку в руках. Он садится обратно в кресло и с интересом рассматривает калейдоскоп. Насмотревшись, наконец поднимает взгляд — в юности он так смотрел, когда его гениальную голову посещала очередная идея. — Просто внутренняя линза сбилась. Я могу починить.  
      — Зачем? — тихо спрашивает Рид. Он устал — просто по-человечески устал. Он не хочет ворошить прошлое, которое и без того не слишком спокойно. — Зачем все это? Девятка, этот визит сюда, калейдоскоп — зачем? Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
      Элайджа из его воспоминаний — восторженный парень, готовый покорять мир, потому что видит в этом мире слишком много интересных загадок. Слишком умный, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Слишком рассеянный, чтобы обходиться без защиты. Слишком хороший, чтобы быть наравне с хулиганом из соседнего подъезда, но — неизменно плюющий на это и почему-то желающий быть рядом. Удивлять и дарить новые миры — хоть бы и заключенные между двух стекол.  
      Камски из настоящего — тайна, завернутая в загадку, напоминающая о прошлом лишь легкой тенью. Недосягаемый гений из телевизора, но притягательный не меньше, чем когда-то.  
      — Я отвечу, — обещает Элайджа. — Но сначала ты ответь на мой вопрос.  
      — С чего бы я должен? — хмыкает Рид и махом опустошает свой стакан, чтобы налить еще виски.  
      — Потому что ты впустил меня в свой дом, хотя мог и просто прогнать. Значит, смысл у этого разговора есть.  
      Камски всегда был слишком хорош в спорах. Всегда умудрялся выйти победителем, вывернув слова и действия самого Гэвина так, как тот и сам предположить бы не мог. И все-таки побеждать Элайджа умел так, что это не задевало. Не задело и теперь.  
      — Спрашивай, — Рид приглашающе машет рукой и снова отпивает обжигающий напиток. Совсем на трезвую голову такие разговоры вести не получается.  
      — Почему ты оборвал со мной все связи? — взгляд у Камски пристальный, острый, но совсем не холодный.  
      Гэвин не может смотреть ему в глаза — и потому смотрит ниже, на руки собеседника. Тонкие бледные пальцы напряжены, но держал калейдоскоп бережно, чтобы не доломать. Рид видит в этом всем своеобразный символизм: их отношения были хорошими, и игрушка исправно работала; они рассорились — калейдоскоп сломался. И теперь они оба на перепутье. Чинить калейдоскоп? Спасать отношения? Или растоптать все, что было в прошлом, и доломать единственное о нем напоминание?  
      Рид не знает, хочет ли он все спасать. И только поэтому отвечает честно, сбрасывая всю тяжесть решения на Элайджу.  
      — Потому что это хреново, когда тебя влечет к другу детства. Другу, гений которого признают, который мелькает со всех экранов, и которого ты лично не видел уже кучу месяцев. И давай будем честны, тебе это только на пользу пошло. Смотри, чего ты добился.  
      — Создал андроидов и совсем скоро вылетел с места? — усмехается Элайджа. — Годами сидел в своей резиденции, не зная, что еще сделать?  
      — Ха! Как будто мое присутствие бы хоть что-то изменило, — зло бросает Рид. Он никак не может понять, что это горчит в горле — виски или невысказанные слова.  
      — Изменило бы, — отрезает Камски и сильнее сжимает калейдоскоп. Гэвин наблюдает и ждет, когда же услышит хруст. — Миру от меня больше ничего не нужно. До мира у меня было, для кого что-то создавать. И я этого кого-то по своей недальновидности упустил.  
      — Зачем ты пришел, Элайджа? — Рид наконец смотрит собеседнику в глаза, потемневшие и неспокойные. Хмурится, но не отворачивается. — И почему сейчас?  
      — Чтобы починить калейдоскоп, — Камски улыбается — светло и искренне, как в детстве и юности. Гэвину от этой улыбки почти больно. — Потому что его еще можно починить.  
      Ответ он сочиняет явно на ходу — выходит как-то слишком высокопарно. Зато смысл, который он вкладывает в слова — такой же, какой смысл вкладывал сам Рид еще недавно в своих мыслях. Они не виделись почти двадцать лет, и все равно думают схоже.  
      — Дурак ты. С чего ты взял, что я хочу его чинить? — Рид все же гнет свое. Элайджу это не удивляет.  
      — Ты взял его с собой при переезде, не выбросил, хотя он сломан, и следил за его состоянием — на нем ни пылинки. Для тебя это важно. Ты если и не хочешь его починить сам, то явно не против, чтобы это сделал я. И я хочу его починить. Потому что для меня это тоже важно. Знаешь, почему я тогда позволил тебе просто взять и исчезнуть, и сам не пытался ничего сделать?  
      — Потому что у тебя были дела поважнее? Это не претензия, — уточняет Гэвин, заметив недовольство во взгляде Камски. — Я согласен с таким взглядом. Если честно, я удивлен, что ты так долго поддерживал со мной связь.  
      — Ну и кто здесь дурак? — Элайджа искренне смеется, и Рид почему-то не чувствует раздражения — улыбается тоже. Все-таки в чем-то Камски остался прежним. — Я думал, что своими звонками и сообщениями ограничиваю твои возможности жить нормально. Когда ты пришел ругаться, я думал, что это потому, что я вконец тебя допек своими жалобами на жизнь, о которой многие могли бы только мечтать. Я не хотел мучить самого дорого мне человека и думал, что должен отпустить тебя.  
      — Значит, мы оба дураки, — заключает Гэвин. В душе он чувствует смятение, но какое-то неправильное. Где-то там маячит надежда, что все еще станет хорошо — нужно только попробовать довериться. Ему невероятно сложно это принять, но в то же время этого очень хочется. — Ладно, думаю, мы поняли друг друга. Тебе пора, у меня скоро смена, нужно собраться.  
      Элайджа хмурится, сбитый с толку, и Рид не может не ухмыльнуться на это. Кивает в сторону коридора — и Камски, на удивление, подчиняется. В его жестах и походке чувствуется напряженность и неуверенность. Калейдоскоп он демонстративно оставляет на столе — возвращает Гэвину выходку со скидыванием ответственности? Что ж, справедливо, решает Рид, взяв игрушку и выходя в прихожую за Элайджей.  
      Тот замирает неуверенно у самой двери, и Гэвину приходится чуть потеснить его, намеренно отпихивая плечом в плечо, чтобы открыть замок. Он придерживает и без того не спешащего уходить Камски за запястье и смотрит прямо в глаза — для Рида это большая редкость.  
      — Ты кое-что забыл, — он протягивает калейдоскоп, и Элайджа его забирает, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою радость.  
      — Так ты все-таки хочешь, чтобы я его починил? — уточняет он вкрадчиво, и Гэвин широко ухмыляется.  
      — Тебе нужен повод, чтобы вернуться. Послезавтра у меня выходной.


End file.
